


Will of the Spark

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alien Culture, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Culture Shock, Force Sensitive Cybertronians, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Polyamory, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: When a mysterious planet of unknown origins appears, the 3rd Systems Army is sent to investigate.While on the planet they are drawn toward a power source deep in a strangely advanced, yet completely abandoned, temple. As if possessed by some outside force General Kenobi is called to the ancient artifact. The moment his hands touched the artifact marked a turning point in the war.The Galaxy would never be the same again.Troopers, form up and move out!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 135
Kudos: 271





	1. The Calling

Floating above the strangely advanced looking planet Obi-wan stood next to his former padawan on the bridge. With fingers pressed against his temple and forehead he let out a long suffering sigh as Anakin began to babble about some old myth or other from Tatooine. He had always tried to let Anakin hold on to some of his childhood, as he hadn’t wanted to strip the poor boy of his usual coping mechanisms, but the horror story he was spinning was making the younger of the vode quite nervous.

“Anakin, that’s enough.” The young man turned to give him a sour look and opened his mouth to argue. “You are scaring some of the men and in any case none of this is relevant as we don’t even know if this is the ‘mysterious’ planet of your myth or not. This is quite a ways from Tatooine after all.” He lowered his voice carefully, not wanting to make the men feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Some of them were only shinies, new to the Negotiator, and didn’t yet realize that things like fear were emotions they were allowed to have and even show.

Standing next to him, looking over the preliminary scans they’d done on the planet, Cody leaned towards him slightly in a silent show of support. Obi-wan hid a smile and turned his attention to Ahsoka. “What do you think, padawan? What is the force telling you?” The young Togruta nibbled on her bottom lip, looking between he and Anakin for a moment before she answered.

“I don’t feel any hostility or any warnings in the force, master, but there is something… weird.” Anakin turned to regard his padawan carefully.

“What is it Ahsoka?” Closing her eyes Obi-wan could feel her reaching out to them and happily reached back. There was a faint sense of joy in the back of his mind that was not his own and he smiled.

 _‘This is what I feel.’_ She sent along their bond. A wave of strange sensations along his head and down his back made him shudder slightly in surprise. It was not unpleasant but it was certainly surprising. _‘What about you Master Obi-wan, what do you feel?’_ Shifting from foot to foot he let out a small huff. He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to share or not but it couldn’t hurt to get their impressions.

 _‘I will admit it is a little strange and might not translate over properly.’_ He warned them before sending what he had been feeling since they entered the system. It was like hearing a song all the way to ones bones. A vibration that was filled with patience, promise, power, and fierce protectiveness. The sensation felt right, like the force brushing against his mind to comfort him when he needed it most.

 _‘Gah! What even is that?’_ Anakin asked as he distanced himself slightly from the shared sensations. Obi-wan tried not to feel hurt at the sense of rejection and quickly withdrew his impression of the feeling.

 _‘I’m not sure, Anakin, what are you sensing?’_ The young knight took a moment to breathe past his momentary discomfort and Obi-wan was quite proud of him for it. He knew his former padawan still had control issues but considering his strong connection with the force he did not begrudge him.

 _‘It’s like… like a storm.’_ The sensation from Anakin felt like the crackle of lightning and the gentle humming of the hyperdrive at the same time. Both strong yet gentle and all over very warm.

 _‘What does it mean that we all feel something different, masters?’_ Obi-wan withdrew from their mental exercise and blinked a few times to clear his mind.

“I’m not sure. It could be that we are sensing different parts of the planet or even echoes from a time long past. We will have to investigate if we want to know more.” Turning to Cody he smiled. “Have you found anything promising yet Commander?” The man inclined his head and motioned to the holotable.

“We’ve found what looks to be a temple of some sort. There is a large energy signal that appears to be in a dormant state. If we’re going to start anywhere it should probably be there.” Looking down at the strange building he slowly nodded.

“Hmm, we’ll have to be cautious with who we send. Obviously there is something strange going on in the force here so at the very least I will be coming along on any scouting missions.” Cody’s helmet tilted toward him in a manner that made Obi-wan feel sheepish. It was half incredulity and half chastisement.

“Sir, the last time you ‘felt something strange’ in the force and went down to the surface of a planet we had to put you in a bacta tank for two weeks.” Anakin scowled at the memory. It had not been a very good time for any of them.

“Even so, I insist.” The discussion went on for some time and eventually he got his wish. Even if it wasn’t quite how he wanted things to go.

“Cody, it would be inadvisable for you to come to the surface with us. You are the Marshal Commander. We can’t have three Generals, the good Captain, and yourself down on the surface. What would happen to the chain of command if something went wrong?” Of course when said Captain, Commander, and Anakin all disagreed with him he couldn’t exactly say no.

In the end both the alpha teams of Ghost and Torrent were sent along with Cody, Rex, Obi-wan, and Anakin. Ahsoka was ordered to stay on board just in case. Thankfully Anakin agreed with him on that much.

“We’ll be fine, Snips. Take care of everyone for us while we’re gone.” Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest but relented. She gave them each a hug before they left and Obi-wan smiled warmly at her. She’d come such a long way in such a short amount of time. He was so proud of her.

Down on the planet’s surface they kept on their guard, lightsabers in hand and senses alert. They traversed the strange landscape, an odd mix of cold steel and organic life that was growing between the cracks. So far they had sensed no other lifeforms and it was eerily quiet, making the poor troopers jumpy.

The temple itself was, in a way, quite beautiful. Every inch of its surface had been carved with intricate designs that seemed to flicker with light if one stared long enough. It was almost like the temple was only sleeping and was just waiting to be awoken. There was a feeling of power thrumming through their feet as they approached, gaining in power the closer they came to the entrance. It was a good thing they’d left Ahsoka, he was certain that the sensation would have been too much for her adolescent montrals to handle. Hesitating a moment he turned to Anakin.

“I wonder if this is the sensation the force was warning your dear padawan about.” The blonde looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

“It’s a good thing we left her on the Negotiator.”

“Indeed. I wonder if-” As they were talking the troopers who had taken point suddenly froze, guns up. They had passed what at first looked to be small embellishments on the sides of the wide thoroughfare and it appeared to have triggered some sort of defense mechanism. Large canons rose out of the ground and Obi-wn felt his heart stutter in his chest. Behind them he heard the same groan and hiss that preceded the guns and sure enough another set were rising from the ground behind them.

“Run! Toward the temple!” Turning he blocked a couple of shots with his lightsaber and grit his teeth at the strength of them. They were nothing short of heavy artillery and he knew if they remained out in the open they would all be killed. Somewhere behind him he could hear Anakin deflecting the bolts back at the guns and flinched when an explosion sent a wave of force into his back.

Thankfully the guns were old and slow, their shots going wide after years of disuse and the vines that had wound around them over however long they had been left to rust.

Plastering himself against the wall he looked over at Anakin who was frantically searching for something along a wall. “What are you doing?” He called over, ducking so the guns couldn’t get a bead on him.

“Trying to find some way to shut the door!” Obi-wan rolled his eyes and reached out with the force. The half open doors let out a low groan and his foolish former padawan finally got the point. Together they shut the large metal doors and felt relief pour off the troops.

“Kix, is anyone injured?” To everyone’s surprise no one was hurt more than a few nasty scrapes and bruises.

“Now we just have to find a way out of here.” Anakin supplied cheerfully. Obi-wan sighed, he felt a headache coming on.

“Sirs? I’m getting some strange energy readings.” One of Anakin’s ARCs said, holding up a datapad. Obi-wan recognized Echo and smiled.

“Have they changed from before?” Anakin leaned over the trooper’s shoulder, looking at the datapad with interest. The man held the datapad a little higher so his general could see and Anakin made a noise that was somewhere between ‘that looks interesting’ and ‘I’m a little worried about that.’ Obi-wan had gotten very good at interpreting the random noises his former padawan made, especially during his teenage years.

“I think the guns had their own secondary energy source, the temple itself still looks inactive. Although… that energy signal we were getting before has… moved.” Well that didn’t bode well at all.

“Moved where?” The trooper looked down at his datapad for a moment before taking off toward the far side of the enormous hall. He walked along the far wall for a moment before reaching above his head and pressing his hand against it. A panel lit up then went dormant again.

“There is energy gathered here but it seems to be on standby, cycling through different states. Almost like a pulse.” Curious Anakin walked up next to the ARC and reached out. The moment his hand touched the panel it lit up and changed from a dull yellow to a deep blue. A door about three times the size of a baseline human shot open and small lights flickered along the floor, as if encouraging them to move onward.

“I… okay I have no idea why that worked.” Echo and Anakin shared a confused look for a moment before the trooper began scanning the wall, the panel, Anakin, and the open hall. The man frowned as he tapped away at the pad, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

“I have no idea either. Do you think it has something to do with the force, General?” Both of them looked at him and Obi-wan had to hide a small smile. Anakin was standing right there and yet…

“Perhaps. I didn’t feel Anakin use the force but it may be that this place can sense force sensitivity and only responds to someone powerful enough to meet some unknown parameter. Maybe I’ll give it a try next time. For all we know it will only respond to Anakin.” Everyone looked at the blonde and he felt curiosity, awe, and even a low-key suspicion. But the men had been through enough strange force happenings that he didn’t comment on their wariness.

“Want to see where this goes, Obi-wan?” Anakin gave him a mischievous smirk and he sighed.

“Well, I don’t see any other way forward, do you?” His former padawan held up his lightsaber in response and the grin widened when Obi-wan gave him the look.

They followed the halls carefully, Obi-wan and Anakin taking point. Echo occasionally mumbled something or other to himself before calling out directions or new information from his scans. They were getting close to the energy signature. Finally they came to another closed door and Echo quickly pointed out the panel. Anakin pressed his hand to the wall but nothing happened. He looked over at Echo who frowned and did another quick scan.

“That’s the correct spot alright, not sure why it’s no working now.” As the two of them were talking Obi-wan stepped closer to the door and placed his hand against it, trying to get a feel for what was behind it through the force. What met him was was the sensation of singing and he jerked back. Only Cody noticed as everyone’s attention was either on Anakin or watching the hall for possible danger.

“General?” Cody asked him quietly, cupping his elbow as if to steady him. He could feel the man’s concern for him and smiled reassuringly.

“It’s nothing, Cody. Just…” Something was calling out to him in the force. Stepping up to the wall he reached up and pressed his hand to the panel. Time slowed and he felt a shiver as something flowed through him. Whatever it was it felt intelligent, almost sapient, and it was judging him. There was a sound like a bell and the door shot open, making the men behind him jump and point their weapons at the opening. Obi-wan felt eyes on the back of his neck and tried to ignore it as he cleared his throat.

“Shall we?” Rex and Cody shared a look, their buckets only turning toward each other a fraction but it was enough.

They all piled into the room and marveled in awe at just how absolutely massive it was. Pillars went high into the ceiling and were lost in the murky darkness above them. On the ground the lights continued to pulse, as if drawing them further inside. All around him he could feel the song rising and falling in a slow rhythm he could feel in his bones. Anakin stood back, near the wall, and grimaced.

“What the kark is that shrieking sound!?” Rex, Oddball, and Wooley also winced and stayed back near the door, looking highly uncomfortable and possibly in pain.

“But… wait… you don’t hear the singing?” Echo asked, eyes wide as he and Cody fell into step behind Obi-wan. A moment later Tup scuttled forward, body language hesitant but also curious.

“Shrieking? Singing? What the hell Rex? Echo?” Fives barked. The rest of the troops looked between the two groups carefully, confused and not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Like a man possessed Obi-wan felt a pull toward the center of the chamber. Something sparked in the air and lights began to slowly flicker to life. Echo looked at his datapad. “The power source is somewhere in this room… the energy levels are rising. I think it’s waking up.” There was a spike of wariness from Cody as he pulled his carbine up and pointed it past Obi-wan, determined to protect his general.

The middle of the chamber floor opened and Obi-wan paused, yet he did not sense an ounce of danger. Something slowly rose out of the hole in the floor and Obi-wan stepped forward into the abyss. “Gener-” Cody reached out to him but stopped, as if sensing the same thing Obi-wan could. A feeling of acceptance and safety enveloped him in the force and as he planted his foot a set of stairs rose to meet him.

Climbing the staircase he left the others behind him as the singing became louder, notes he could not hear before becoming clearer. Stepping onto the platform he looked to the golden object floating in what appeared to be some sort of stasis field. Before he realized it he had crossed to the center of the platform and was reaching out to grasp the golden thing, which sparked and glimmered as his fingers curled around it. The singing rose to a crescendo and without warning- stopped.

Whispers from foreign voices entered his mind but his body locked in place. He was unable to release the steadily glowing object nor could he walk away. There was a pressure behind his eyes and it felt as if someone was pressing against his mental shields, demanding he open himself to them. He begged the force for guidance and received a wave of comfort-reassurance-safety. Hesitantly Obi-wan Kenobi let out a shaky breath and just let go.

A thousand lights exploded behind his eyes and forced him to his knees. Tears ran down his cheeks as his mind filled with a burning light that scoured his every thought and deed. By the time it was finished he was left sprawled on the cool metal floor, mentally exhausted and feeling as if someone had forcefully separated his soul from his body.

 _‘We have seen the truth of your spark, the strength of your spirit and depth of your love. Long have we waited for a bearer such as you. Rise, Kenobi Prime, and reassure your people that you are safe.’_ Twitching as the voice faded the world outside suddenly reasserted itself and he finally recognized the voices calling to him.

“Sir? General? Obi-wan!” Rising from the cold floor he stumbled to the edge of the platform and let out a low groan.

“I’m fine Cody, how are the men?” Blinking at the humanoid form that had rushed up the stairs to meet him he stalled in confusion.

The being before him certainly _reminded_ him of his dear commander, at least the armor was mostly right and the goldenrod designs were all where they should have been… and yet at the same time the being standing before him was entirely foreign. Two amber lights shone from beneath a visor and he blinked at the familiar pattern of a scar curling down the left side of his commander’s face.

“I think we may have a problem, General.” Obi-wan let out a sigh as Anakin’s panicked voice reached him from the main floor.

“Yes, I believe we do.”


	2. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Meg te shab?- What the fuck? (A phrase my friend and I jokingly use all the time.)  
> Vod/Vode- Sibling|Brother|Sister, also used for comrades in arms. Vode is plural.  
> Buy’ce- Helmets  
> Jai’galaar’la sur’haii’se- Jaig Eyes, a Mandalorian mark of great courage.

Somewhere in the far reaches of the Unknown Regions a ship of alien build flew through space, sensors on alert. Striding through the corridors with his second in command, two steps behind and one step to his right, Optimus headed toward the bridge with purpose. The Matrix had been giving him strange feelings lately which had only increased in frequency. With some urgency he had consulted the Past Primes only to find knowledge of a lost colony that had once been a bastion of their people. The Primes drove him to seek out knowledge on the colony and pushed him to go to its location. Something was about to happen, something that could help save their civilization. He could feel it in his spark.

With all haste they’d input the ages old coordinates and set a new course. It wouldn’t take them long to arrive.

* * *

The being before him, who looked like a close approximation of his commander, took in his appearance carefully. Just as carefully as Obi-wan was taking in theirs. Besides the amber lights that reminded him of warm golden eyes, the curved mark around what he supposed was the being’s eyes, and the markings that solely belonged to Cody, everything else was strange or foreign. Sticking out from the being’s back were pieces of what looked to be plastoid armor in the shape of what one might call wings. They twitched upward slightly and Obi-wan found himself startling as something behind him shifted to match the motion.

A noise that could best be described as confused discomfort came from the being before he was finally able to articulate his thoughts. “…meg te shab?” Well, that at least he agreed with. “I-is that really you, General?” Obi-wan frowned.

“Why yes, who else could it be?” It was strange how easy it was to read the expression on the commander’s face. Normally he was far more guarded. Although considering the circumstances he couldn’t really fault the… man?

“I don’t… you look…” More loud and panicked exclamations from down below made the two of them wince.

“Whatever has happened to us I am certain we will find a way to rectify it. For now I think we should see to the men.” Through his bond with Anakin he could sense the sheer panic and confusion. Whatever he would find down there he was certain it was going to cause him quite the headache.

The commander, and he was going to assume it was him considering his force signature, quickly followed on his heel as he descended the stairs. Seeing the group waiting for him at the bottom he felt whatever it was behind him shift upward, possibly matching the surprise he was feeling. He could tell by the feel of them in the force who was who, which was a blessing, but just like the commander he could easily see which strange being was supposed to represent which trooper. Standing by at the bottom of the stairs Echo and Fives were looking each other over carefully, Fives looking far more excited than Echo who flinched when his brother grabbed the strange wing-like appendages on his back. Fidgeting next to them was Tup, who also seemed to have grown wings and was quite nervous about it.

Oddly enough Fives seemed to lack the wing-like appendages and his armor was in a different configuration.

“Obi-wan!?” The half desperate half hysteric cry had him rushing toward the young man he considered his brother. Skidding to a stop he gaped at the strange being who was practically radiating power, aura fluctuating wildly in panic.

“I’m here, dear one, it’s alright!” He called, holding his hands outward and calmly moving toward his brother. Unlike the troopers Anakin had gone though a significant change. He was both taller and broader than the troopers who were keeping their distance. His colors were primarily black with gold embellishments, the lights that Obi-wan assumed were his eyes shone a clear and vibrant blue. Unlike Cody, Echo, or Tup, who had the miniature wings, or Fives who had no wings at all, Anakin was a completely different configuration. Sticking out from behind him were a pair of what Obi-wan would call actual wings. They looked as if they had been ripped right off of a Z-95 Headhunter. Anakin looked down at him and the wings began to tremble.

“O-Obi-wan?” Smiling he stepped closer and placed a hand on an armored pauldron. Closing his eyes he let Anakin feel his presence in the force and took a moment to help him calm down. Along the bond he could sense Ahsoka’s panic and with his brother’s help he slowly calmed her as well. When Anakin and Ahsoka didn’t feel as if they were about to collapse from an overwhelming panic attack he stepped back and turned his attention to the remaining troopers.

As Rex stepped closer he realized that Anakin was not the only one to gain wings. Rex, Oddball, and Wooley were also sporting the same body type. But while Oddball seemed ecstatic to have a pair of his own Rex and Wooley looked a little more anxious about it. Of course the good captain took it in stride, focusing more on his brothers and commanders than on his own discomfort.

Kix, Fives, Waxer, Boil, and Longshot all had bodies that were a little blockier than he or Anakin but their armor seemed tapered, built more for speed. Hardcase and Jesse were similar to the others but their armor was much heavier looking and covered a wider area. While Dogma, Crys, and Gearshift appeared to have an attachment on their backs. Considering the configuration it looked almost like the jetpacks the aerial troopers used.

“General Kenobi. What do we do now, Sir?” Looking to Rex he shook his head minutely.

“I’m uncertain how to proceed. The Force is calm around us. Whatever this is, however it happened, it is no danger. At least not physically.” Feeling a strange sensation along his back he turned to see Cody standing behind him. The commander’s attention was clearly divided and he seemed fascinated by something.

“Obi-wan… you have little stubby wing thingies.” He had been trying desperately not to notice his own change in appearance but seeing as Anakin had so rudely brought attention to it he now felt obligated to look. Turning his head he saw the same insect-like armor panels that Cody, Echo, and Tup seemed to share. Only his were a bright copper color rather than white.

Rex stepped back and reached out to run a hand along one of Cody’s miniature wings and the commander jerked back as if he’d been shocked.

“Yeah, that was Echo’s reaction too.” Fives said as the others gathered around Obi-wan, looking curiously at one another even as they tried to maintain some semblance of military protocol.

“Whatever they are they’re highly sensitive. I can feel it even when Fives just passes his hand behind them without making contact. It’s possible they sense vibrations in the air.” Well that explained how he knew where everything was without looking or relying on the force. “How about yours, General Skywalker? Captain?” Anakin reached up and poked at his large wings before wincing with discomfort.

“I can feel that but it’s not painful. Kind of like that tingly feeling when your arm falls asleep, but not all the way.” Obi-wan still wasn’t sure where he’d gone wrong in his teaching for Anakin to be so poor at explaining things to others. He shakes his head in amusement.

“I can feel where they’re attached to my back and if I focus on them I can move them, although they seem to have a life of their own.” Rex shrugged and his wings moved with the motion.

“So what was that shiny golden thing that you poked at, General? Is that why we’re all… whatever this is?” Obi-wan stood there quietly for a moment before frowning in thought. In all the commotion he’d forgotten about what had happened before he collapsed.

 _‘Cybertronian.’_ The voices seemed to whisper as one. Shuddering he shook his head at the vode.

“Is it just me or…” Looking to Wooley when the trooper spoke he saw the poor man flinch and hunch his shoulders a little. “D-does anyone else think we look a bit like Clankers now?” The rest of his statement came out in a rush, as if he’d forced it out so he didn’t lose the courage to say it. Everyone looked at each other carefully, scrutinizing the changes and scowling at the very thought. It was then that Obi-wan noticed something… odd.

“Where are all of your buy’ce?” The men stiffened as they all realized their true faces were exposed. They looked on the ground around them but none of their buckets could be found. Rex made a disgruntled sound and Cody clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry vod your jai’galaar’la sur’haii’se are still there.” He pointed at Rex’s forehead and sure enough the symbols were still there. Although rather than just being painted on they seemed to be permanently etched into the plastoid and embellished with the 501st blue.

“Could this be some Separatist plot? Turning us into droids? Or maybe some old Sith trap?” Obi-wan shook his head.

“No. I feel no darkness here. Only an echo of peace and a sense of lonely slumber.” He felt a small pang of pain in his head and reached up to rub at his now domed head. “I can hear voices at the edge of my consciousness but they are benign.” His hand dropped and he felt worry-panic-concern in the force from those standing around him. He frowned, realizing he hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud.

“Are you alright? What are they saying? How are you not freaking out?” Anakin babbled at him.

“I’m fine, just a little headache. Words and phrases I don’t yet understand. Words like Prime, Cybertronian, and Tactical Class. Honestly, Anakin, they aren’t malicious. If anything they seem quite wise and protective. The first thing they told me to do was ensure the safety of my men, which I agreed wholeheartedly with.” Beside him Cody seemed to freeze and he looked at the commander with some concern.

“Prime. That sounds… right, somehow. Not General… Prime.” That was a bit worrying. Especially since the others all seemed to believe the same thing, force signatures going unfocused briefly and mumbling the word to themselves.

“Tactical Class also feels right to me.” Echo said. Tup nodded.

“Not to me. I got this feeling that it only applies to you guys.” Anakin motioned toward Obi-wan and the others with the smaller wings. Rex nodded in agreement.

 _‘Flight Class, Seeker.’_ The voices supplied.

“Flight Class… Seekers, apparently. At least according to the… echoes.” Anakin’s expression brightened.

“So it’s called a ‘Flight’ class and I have wings. Obi-wan… I think I can fly.” Obi-wan let out a long suffering sigh at the look of almost manic glee on his former padawan’s face.

“Well don’t try it in here, you might break something. Besides if you injure yourself I’m not sure anyone has the knowledge on how to heal you… fix you?” That was an interesting conundrum. Were they still considered people or were they now constructs. They obviously had their own personalities and minds still and he could clearly feel them all through the force which meant they had a life-force. The presence of his bonds with Anakin and Ahsoka made a good case for them all still having what some might call a ‘soul’ as well.

“Oh come on, Obi-wan! If we’re-” There was a sharp sound in his ‘ear,’ for lack of a better term, and he curled in on himself in pain for a moment before whatever it was clicked into place.

 _“Master? Master Obi-wan! Something’s happened on the ship, you need to come back right now!”_ Oh, now that felt quite strange.

“Ahsoka? What’s wrong?” The men around him jumped in surprise, eying him strangely.

 _“Oh-thank-the-force! Something really weird is happening up here! A wave of energy or something hit the ships and now everyone looks wrong! We’ve had to knock out a few of the men and throw them in the brig because they started attacking each other. You really need to get back up here!”_ He could hear her desperation and sent a feeling of calm reassurance down their bond.

“We’ll be right there, Ahsoka. Hold on.” There was a small almost non-existent sensation of a click and the padawan’s presence was gone. “Well, you heard her! We need to get back to the Negotiator.” The men shifted on their feet uncomfortable for a moment.

“Obi-wan… you were talking to yourself.” He blinked and frowned.

“I-no? Ahsoka contacted me on the comm. They’ve been trying for a while apparently. In any case we must return to the Negotiator with all haste. I believe whatever did this to us has spread to the rest of the men.” A flash of alarm and the men quickly grabbed their weapons. Other distractions could wait. The safety of their brothers came first.

“Well how are we getting out of here? And what about those big guns?” Obi-wan hesitated for a moment, not quite sure how to proceed.

 _‘Have faith, the way is open to you.’_ Something inside his core tugged and he turned, eyes scanning the cavernous room. Following the gentle urgings of the voices he walked over to what appeared to be a giant archway and almost jumped out of his skin when two giant doors immediately opened. Slowly the lights in the new room began to light up and he could practically feel the energy of the temple thrumming beneath his feet. The voices pressed him to go inside and he was surprised to find massive consoles towering above him.

 _‘This one. Place your hand on the scanner.’_ Climbing up a set of convenient stairs he stopped at the large panel and carefully knelt to press his hand against it. He could hear his men and Anakin behind him as they entered the room cautiously. The scanner lit up for a moment and there was a whirring noise.

“Accessing mainframe. Processing. All access granted. Welcome to Taliganth, Kenobi Prime.” The voice was neither masculine or feminine and reminded him of a protocol droid. “Internal scanners activated. Stand by for registration.” Wait, what? He looked back down at the panel as the giant doors shut, locking the lot of them inside. Red lines started from the top of the room and quickly swept downward until it had passed through everyone. Once it was finished the red light turned off and the computer once again began to speak.

“Registering new citizens. Kote- Tactical Class F1 PPC.” Cody twitched slightly at hearing the machine refer to him by his true name, the one he had rarely shared with others outside his own batch. “Rex- Flight Class Hybrid F1 PPC. Skywalker- Flight Class F1 ACC. Kix- Scout Class F2 CMO.” That caught the everyone’s attention.

“Chief Medical Officer? Is it… is it assigning us Ranks?” Tup asked nervously.

“Why did he get a number two in his designation?” Jesse asked, moving closer to Kix protectively.

“Hardcase- Heavy Class F1 GTL. Jesse- Scout Class Hybrid F1 TFL. Crys- Aerial Class F1 ATL. Fives- Stealth Class F1 TSL. Echo- Tactical Class F1 TIL.” Everyone looked at Fives in confusion. Stealth Class? He was one of the loudest members of the 501st.

On it went naming each of them and assigning them a Class, a Number, and a random assortment of letters. Until it reached Tup at the very end. “Tup- Tactical Class F3 TA. Registration complete.” The poor trooper looked taken aback. Not only was he the only one to have a number three in his name he was also the only one given a two letter designation. Finally the computer went silent and they all stood there awkwardly waiting for something else to happen. Obi-wan cleared his throat.

“Ah, Computer? What is the purpose of the registration?” He asked tentatively, the voices brushing against his mind and trying to soothe him.

“Registration disables the Enemy Target designation.” It took him a moment to parse out what that meant but when he did he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. Would you be able to lead us outside?” There was a moment of silence before the computer responded once more.

“There are unregistered life-forms in orbit above the planet. Leaving would be inadvisable.” Obi-wan chuckled.

“They are my troops and I must get back to them. They will not harm us. Now, I would very much like to leave please.” The computer took this in for a moment before a door to the right of the console opened.

“At your command, Prime.” Obi-wan jumped down off the console, using the force to slow his descent. Hesitating he looked back up at the console.

“Do you have a name?” There was a faint feeling of amusement and he wasn’t sure if it was the force, the voices, or both.

“You may call me Menturaa.” Obi-wan smiled.

“Thank you, Menturaa.”

* * *

“Sir! We’ve received a beacon coming from our destination. Someone activated the defense systems but the signal cut out almost immediately after. I would have reported it sooner but there’s been a delay in the system.” Optimus frowned behind his battle mask. Something was drawing him to the long dead colony but the Past Primes were being very closed mouthed on why, exactly, it was so urgent they arrive swiftly.

A faint pulse from his core made him twitch, a hand going over the area where his spark chamber was located. Another thrum of warmth rushed through him and he closed his eyes, focusing on the Matrix.

Thrum. Thrum. Pulse. Thrum. Pulse. There was a feeling of erratic fluttering for a moment before something bright and happy filled him completely. The Past Primes rejoiced and Optimus felt himself joining in their elation. When he finally came back to himself it was to a worried hand on his shoulder. Looking up at his second in command he smiled.

“Are you alright Prime?” Asked the ever calm tactician.

“Never better.” He answered honestly, the joy he felt coloring his tone.

“Sir? What… what _was_ that?” Ah, so young Bumblebee had felt it too. He had always been sensitive to Primus’ Will.

“The birth of a new Prime.” The wide-eyed stares he received made him chuckle in good humor. It only took a few moments of silence before the bridge crew erupted into excited chatter. It wasn’t long now until they arrived at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Designations are foreshadowing. Feel free to guess what they mean in the comments~


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes are made, the troops are soothed, and Obi-wan starts asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is a bit of a filler chapter but I promise more is coming soon._
> 
> AN: The 'Classifications' used by Menturaa for Obi-wan and company are _not_ canon to Transformers. They are specific to Menturaa and the planet Taliganth. They will eventually be explained.

The first problem they discovered while heading back to the _Negotiator_ wasn’t the defense system or an attack from some enemy in hiding. No. It was the fact that Anakin had tried to wedge himself into the cockpit only to realize he was now too large to fit. It wasn’t even his wings, or at least not just his wings. He was at least half a foot taller now than he had been when they’d entered the temple. It had taken them all a little too long to come to the realization that no one with wings, whether large or small, would be able to pilot the ship. Thankfully Longshot had some training in flying troop transports and they were finally able to lift off.

“Obi-wan, if I can’t even fly the damn larty how am I supposed to get in my starfighter?” Obi-wan could feel his dismay and despair through the force and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Well if you’re right about your ability to fly I don’t think you’ll need it.” Anakin still looked as if someone had taken away his favourite toy. Obi-wan let out a small huff of amusement. “You could always try to modify a ship for your new size. Take some time to tinker. To be honest I think I may have ‘misplaced’ one of our starfighters. I’ll have to requisition another.” He brightened immediately and pulled Obi-wan into a quick hug of gratitude.

“Thanks Obi-wan.” He pat his former padawan on the back, between his wings so as not to cause discomfort, and smiled.

“We’re coming up to the _Negotiator_ now, Prime.” Cody said from his right. He nodded at his commander before turning to take in the tense troopers. It was only a moment later that he realized Cody had not called him General.

“Ahsoka mentioned that some of the troops had to be forcefully knocked out and put in the brig for their own safety due to panic and infighting.” Obi-wan warned them. There was some alarm but also understanding. A few of their brothers had suffered quite terribly and even the appearance of Artoo sometimes caused them to go into a defensive panic. “Once everything is under control I’ll go see what I can do for your brothers. Kix, I want you to go to the medical bay immediately once we land. I want you, Marrow, and Helix to run as many tests as possible to figure out our new… composition. I have a sneaking suspicion that our medical knowledge is no longer accurate. Commander, I want you with me.” After a chorus of affirmatives Obi-wan turned his attention inward.

How would he deal with this responsibility? So many lives had been changed because he had allowed himself to be compelled to touch a foreign artifact of dubious origins.

 _‘Do not fret so, Miniature Prime. You are not alone.’_ An accompanying feeling of joy-excitement-anticipation-love in the force made him shiver involuntarily under the weight of the emotions. It was as if he could feel it all the way to his soul. It was immense but not overpowering, all encompassing without suffocating him. It felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket within the safe embrace of the force.

“Sir? Are you alright?” A voice next to him had him opening his eyes to see two worried amber lights watching him closely. A hand was placed gently on his lower back and he could practically taste the worried protectiveness coming off of Cody. He smiled as reassuringly as he could.

“I’m fine Commander. Don’t worry about me, focus on your brothers.” Cody gave him a searching look.

“As you say, Sir.” The amber lights flicked past him then returned just as suddenly. Obi-wan felt another presence and glanced over at the captain, who had made his way over to stand on his other side. There was a strange feeling of electricity in the air around them that honestly should have set him on edge yet as a second hand gently pressed into his back he found himself releasing some of his tension. Which had the added benefit of calming his commander as well. He almost relaxed back into the touch before he was able to stop himself.

The ship docked and everyone filed out, anxiously anticipating trouble. The men startled, bringing up their guns, as a primarily orange blur suddenly collided with him. Cody and Rex bristled but calmed when they heard a familiar voice.

“Master Obi-wan!” Running a hand over the top of Ahsoka’s head, between the strange cones that were now in the place of her montrals, he took in her appearance with some interest. Surprisingly she was taller than he was, almost approaching Anakin’s height. She was slender and lithe, the markings down her shoulders almost making her look feline in nature. Her hands were tipped with claws and her teeth were razor sharp. “I’m so happy you’re here, and alive, and okay!”

“Hey, what about me?” Anakin asked, crossing his arms. The girl giggled and moved to him, hugging him briefly.

“You look so different now, Masters. But I can still tell you’re you. Nice paint job, Skyguy.” She said, pointedly looking at the gold and black combination. Anakin snorted in amusement.

“Better than Obi-wan’s. He’s got that weird shimmery thing going on.” Raising an eyebrow at his former padawan he wondered what on earth Anakin was talking about when a few chuckles behind him made him frown.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked, indignant.

“He’s… not wrong.” Rex finally said slowly, hiding his amusement well. “We all,” he motioned to his brothers, “have a kind of matte paint. We don’t shine when the light hits us. General Skywalker and Commander Tano have a kind of metallic paint. Shiny with little flecks that catch the light. But your paint changes colors when the light hits it.” Obi-wan’s brows rose curiously. He hadn’t really taken a good look at himself yet, too busy trying to get his men home safely. Holding up his arm he moved it this way and that, trying to see what they were talking about. True to the description his paint did seem to shimmer slightly. The paint itself shifting between a russet brown, a reddish copper, and a pale cream.

“The word you’re looking for, Captain, is Pearlescent.” There were a few snickers at his dry delivery and he allowed them their small amusement before he drew himself up. “Now, Ahsoka- what is the situation here?” The padawan stepped away from her master and stood straighter.

“Well… after we lost contact with you we tried to get you on the comms again but nothing was going through. Then our scanners picked up a rising energy signal before everything suddenly went crazy. There was a ripple in the force then a huge explosion of light. Whatever it was passed right through the _Negotiator_ and the Resolute. When we were finally able to see again everyone was… different.” She looked around at everyone for a moment before continuing. “I tried to keep everyone calm but some of the men freaked out and started to fight one another. The troopers were able to subdue and separated them quickly though. Now they’re all in the brig in separate cells to calm down. Everyone else is just trying to do their jobs and trying not to think about it much.” She seemed to droop slightly and Obi-wan gave her a sympathetic look.

“You did well, padawan. Given the odd circumstances.” The girl smiled at him, giving off waves of gratitude. “Since everything seems to be taken care of for the time being I’ll send Anakin on ahead. I’ll visit the men in the brig now to see if I can’t calm them down further so we can let them out. Afterward we’ll have a meeting to discuss this… phenomenon.” He looked around. “The rest of you are dismissed.” Everyone began to trickle away, concern-confusion-curiosity surrounding them.

“Now then, shall we?” He turned to look back at Cody, who didn’t seem keen on leaving him alone any time soon, and was surprised to see Rex also standing nearby. He tilted his head and the man straightened, the long wings on his back twitching upward slightly in what Obi-wan interpreted as being flustered. Yet he didn’t look as if he’d be leaving any time soon either. Again the thought that both of them would be nearby seemed to calm him somewhat.

“Captain?” He asked anyway.

“Some of the men in he brig are 501st P-General, I think I should be there to help calm them.” Obi-wan took note of the odd hesitance in the normally unflappable captain’s voice but ignored it as he conceded his very valid point.

“Shall we, gentlemen?”

* * *

Alone in his quarters Optimus sat with his optics shuttered and focused on the Matrix. The Past Primes couldn’t tell him much about the new Prime they were sensing but what they did divulge had him worried. For one they kept mentioning just how young the new Prime was, as if they were no older than a youngling. For another they spoke of a great sadness that seemed to follow them wherever they went. As if tragedy was an old friend. He didn’t like that combination.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings and he got up to answer it. Ironhide stood there looking a little disgruntled. Optimus tipped his head in greeting.

“We’re coming up on the system now.” A smile crossed his face and he could feel matching contentment and joy from the Matrix.

“Thank you, Ironhide.” The other mech let out a grumble and Optimus looked at him curiously. “Something on your mind?”

“I just don’t like it. I’ve never heard of a colony out this way, neither has Ratchet. It feels like a trap.” Optimus shook his head at the slightly paranoid weapons specialist.

“The Matrix responded to the birth of a new Prime. If this were a trick I would know.” The other mech huffed but didn’t disagree with him.

* * *

Obi-wan was feeling a little restless, although he wasn’t sure why. The last three days had run smoothly, more or less. The troopers had taken surprisingly little effort to calm down once they realized it was some sort of ‘Jedi Problem.’ Although it didn’t help his stress level any when they all looked to him, expecting him to magically fix the situation. The ones who were more difficult were the natural born officers and support personnel who had been assigned to the 3rd Systems Army. Admiral Yularen had been surprisingly understanding, after half a day spent in his quarters to gather himself and come to terms with whatever this was. Some of the others had breakdowns and had to be sent to the medical bay to be looked after. Since no one knew what was safe, or if their sedatives would even work, the medics had a lot on their plate. Thankfully no one was terribly injured so they weren’t floundering while some poor soul was dying.

For the entirety of the three days he found himself being followed by his commander and Anakin’s captain. He’d tried to send them away a few times now but something always stopped them. The voices in his head urged him to keep them nearby to ‘encourage the bond,’ which didn’t sound ominous whatsoever. The only time they let him be was when he was in his own quarters, yet even then they seemed hesitant to leave him alone. Especially if Anakin was around.

They’d been too busy to go back to the planet and investigate but he sorely needed to return. The AI Menturaa should have at least some of the answers they were seeking and since almost all of the troops had accepted their new forms he could finally head back to the temple. Of course the logistics of it were a little more difficult this time around. Neither Cody nor Rex would budge from his side which meant the alpha teams were also coming along. At least he was able to convince Anakin to stay with Ahsoka this time, in case something further happened and she needed the assistance. Thankfully they’d already discovered they a continued connection to the force so their abilities were unhindered. If anything this transformation made their abilities more readily accessible. As if some biological block had been stripped from them so they could channel more of the force at once.

Back down on the planet they land closer to the temple this time, knowing that the defenses wouldn’t target them like before. Rather than going through the side corridors, like before, all the doors opened the moment they came close enough. According to Echo the entire temple was now powered and responding to whatever signature it was they now gave off. The smartest problem solvers on the _Negotiator_ , including some engineers, science enthusiasts, and technicians, were very carefully trying to figure out their systems without hurting anyone. They knew they gave off some sort of frequency and Obi-wan could feel them through the force so everyone had some sort of lifeforce… but they just didn’t know for sure what they now were.

The voices sent him words and concepts but he wasn’t sure just how much he could trust the voices in his head, even if the force seemed to agree with them.

“Greetings Kenobi Prime.” Coming into the room with all the consoles he smiled up at the wide screen, even though he was uncertain if the computer itself could actually see him.

“Greetings. I apologize for being away so long but my troops kept me quite busy. I was hoping you could answer a couple of questions?” He sincerely hoped the AI was programed to answer his questions otherwise they were out of options.

“Of course, Kenobi Prime. I am here to serve.” Obi-wan frowned slightly, unsure whether he liked the way that sentence was framed.

“Thank you, Menturaa. I was wondering if you might have access to the scans you made of us earlier. We don’t have any… schematics of our own and our medics are worried.”

“I will send the files to one of your dataslates.” Echo yelped and nearly dropped the datapad he’d been holding to record the new energy fluctuations. A moment later he was flipping through files with a look of awe on his face, muttering under his breath. “Was there anything else, Kenobi Prime?” Obi-wan turned back to the large consoles and the giant screen.

“Ah, yes, if you don’t mind. I was hoping you might explain the registration designation system to me? I’m afraid we’ve never come across one before.” The computer took a moment, possibly to pull up the files it would need to read, before it finally answered.

“Which designations do you wish explained?” Ah, well this would be a little more complicated that he’d hoped.

“Let’s start with the letter designations. You said that Anakin, Skywalker, was an ACC?”

“Skywalker is the sole candidate for the position of Air Commander at this time.”

“And what is an Air Commander’s purpose?” He asked lightly.

“The Air Commander is the highest military rank for the Flight based frame set.” Well, that made sense at least.

“What about PPC?” Rex asked from somewhere behind him. He could feel Cody tensing as well, leaning forward slightly with interest.

“That is the-” A sudden alarm cut off the computer before it could answer. The troopers all jumped and grabbed for their weapons. “There is a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor coming into the system now. Designation; Ark.”

“What is a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor?” He had a sinking feeling he knew what it was but he just wanted to be certain.

“It is a space faring vessel capable of carrying a full crew complement of three-hundred average sized Cybertronians. It is heavily armed.” There was a pause. “Would you like me to turn on the defenses?” Obi-wan’s door wings shot up in alarm.

“Of course not! Unless they try to attack the _Negotiator_ , the _Resolute_ , or the planet we are currently standing on, this new vessel should be considered neutral. We don’t want to start a diplomatic incident.” He heard one of the troopers behind him mutter ‘not yet’ and wanted to sigh aloud. Reaching out to Anakin through the force he felt the mild alarm running through the his former padawan and quickly soothed him, sending calm and patience along their bond.

“…the vessel is requesting landing coordinates. The codes are out-dated but correct.” Obi-wan hesitated a moment before making a decision. This could be a chance to gain information without having to rely on an AI.

“Have them land on the opposite side of the temple to our ship. We will go out and greet them. If they become hostile I will give you permission to turn on the defenses, but not a moment before I call for it.” He said sternly.

“As you command, Kenobi Prime. I have sent the coordinates.”

“Thank you, Menturaa. We shall return when we are finished speaking with our guests.” Turning he looked over the assembled teams. “Cody, Rex, with me. Echo, Kix, Dogma, and Jesse as well. The rest of you I want to take up defensive positions just in case.” He wasn’t sure why he’d chosen the few he did, just that it felt right. He hesitated, wanting to add Tup to the team, but in the end he dismissed the idea. Tup was still quite young for a clone. While he was as competent as his brothers he was also quite naive and innocent in the same way a child might be.

“Mhi hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama.” Cody said emphatically as he stepped up beside him. Rex nodded to him as he took his new customary place at Obi-wan’s left side. He felt his body relaxing in a way it hadn’t for a long time. Normally he would be denying such an offer, not allowing the commander and now the captain to put their lives on the line to protect him. Obi-wan was a Jedi, he could handle himself just fine. But something inside of him was telling him that his life was no longer just his own. That he had a purpose and he could no longer put himself in as much danger as before.

“…vor entye.” He said quietly and felt their delight in the force like the opening notes of a symphony; pure and beautiful.

“Alright men! Let’s go meet our mysterious guests!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Larty- Slang term. LAAT/i, Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry, are the gunships used by the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) to transport their troops down onto a planet.  
> Vode- Siblings/Brothers.  
> Mhi hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama- We’ve got your back.  
> Vor entye- Thank you. Literally; ‘I accept debt.’
> 
> * * *
> 
> AN: It is my headcanon that certain types of paint denote certain levels of hierarchy, and that pearlescent is for Primes only. For Cybertronians it’s perfectly normal, so they’d never mention it. But obviously the characters from the GFFA wouldn’t know this and would find a shimmery Obi-wan both fascinating and hilarious.  
> Metallic paint is for force users while Matte paint is for military bots. Regular paint is for civilians.


	4. Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Autobots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought. There are just so many ideas running through my mind and far too many questions that needed answers immediately.

Landing on the planet had been surprisingly uncomplicated. Teletraan 1 sent an inquiry to the ancient AI built into the capitol city and was met with scrutiny before suddenly changing its mind. They were given leave to land and directed to a cleared zone. The planet itself was fascinating. Organic matter grew wildly in and around the ancient Cybertronian city as if it belonged there. Analyzing some of the areas they passed Optimus realized there were sections where the organic growths had been purposefully planted, much like a crystal garden back home.

As they came closer to what could only be called a temple the Autobots caught sight of movement ahead. Gripping their weapons they were prepared for anything… almost anything. Coming out of a section of the ground, where a hidden elevator was located, was a group of small bots that gave Optimus and his entourage pause.

It was a group of seven sparklings. With their small bodies and simplistic designs they could be nothing else.

“Greetings! I am Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Third Systems Army of the Grand Army of the Republic.” As a small Praxian framed sparkling stepped forward two nearly identical bots fell in behind him, optics sharp and watching the Autobots with a fierce protectiveness that was startling in ones so young. To the bot’s right was a second Praxian framed bot with a black and white base coat and goldenrod markings. To his left was a Vosnian Seeker framed bot with the same black and white base coat except with blue markings instead of goldenrod. “With me are Commander Cody of the 212th attack battalion, and Captain Rex of the 501st Legion.” There was a startled curse behind him and Optimus knew that Ratchet was moments away from an angry meltdown.

“Greetings, Obi-wan Kenobi. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.” At the word Prime the bots who had yet to be introduced all looked toward the copper Praxian with wide opticed surprise. Optimus already knew why, he could sense the brother-matrix inside the small bot. Sending out a wave of welcome and safety he slowly knelt on the ground so he was closer in size to the smaller bots. “With me are a select few members of my command staff. Prowl, my second in command,” the mech gave the sparklings a polite nod, his doorwings twitching in a Praxian greeting. “My Weapons Specialist and Bodyguard, Ironhide.” The sparklings regarded the large mech with half excitement and half wariness. “My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet.” The chartreuse medic pushed forward and put his hands on his hips as he stared down the smaller bots, no doubt just waiting to order them all into the medbay for a checkup. “And one of our finest Scouts, Bumblebee.” The yellow mech waved jauntily at the smaller bots, fascinated by their small size and young sparks.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Optimus Prime. Allow me to also introduce ARC Troopers Jesse,” he motioned toward a heavier framed bot with a strange cog symbol on his helm, “and Echo,” a Praxian with a strange five digit symbol on his chest plate. “Kix, one of the finest Medics in Torrent Company.” The small medic shifted slightly on their feet, blue marking across their faceplates looking almost like a visor. “And Trooper Dogma.” The last sparkling had an inverted red triangle and a blue V on their helm. The last also had what looked to be some sort of propulsion system on their back.

 _‘Prime, scanners are showing more spark signatures nearby. Can’t tell if they’re in hiding or waiting to ambush us.’_ Ironhide growled over the internal comm.

 _‘They’re sparklings, Ironhide. They’re most probably in hiding.’_ The large green mech looked like he wanted to protest but didn’t say anything more.

“Obi-wan Kenobi, where are your Creator-Caretakers?” It was a question he’d wanted to ask the moment he laid optics on the group but had hesitated due to the seriousness of the copper colored bot’s two guards. All of the sparklings seemed to defer to them, as if they were the highest authority.

“I beg your pardon?” The young bot asked, raising one optic ridge at him as if mildly insulted. “Unfortunately I’m uncertain what that terminology means. Perhaps you would like to speak with the AI, Menturaa. They seem to have a far greater grasp on our situation than we do at present.” Ratchet spluttered and he felt the other three stiffen. These young ones didn’t even know what a Creator-Caretaker was? Did that mean they were entirely alone on this planet? Optimus didn’t want to believe it.

“We will speak to your AI.” Optimus said neutrally as he slowly stood to his full height. The copper colored bot gave him a polite nod and turned on their heel. The rippling shimmer along their small frame made Ironhide suck in a breath and Optimus’ spark stutter in its casing. He should have known the all encompassing feeling of joy-excitement-brotherhood-acceptance around him was because his brother Prime was nearby. But seeing sparklings after so long had startled him to the point of losing focus.

“You’re a Prime!” Bumblebee said, excitement flickering in the air around him as he practically bounced in place. The small bot stopped and looked over their wings at the Autobots.

“So I’ve been told.” Was the dry response before he continued on toward the temple. Optimus shared a look with Ratchet and followed the smaller bots inside.

* * *

The strange mechanical beings were far larger than he thought they’d be. After all, the tallest in his own army was Anakin, who was only about seven and a half feet tall. Whereas the men were around six and a half feet and Obi-wan was, unfortunately, only six feet. It seemed that he was, once again, the shortest of the group. Obi-wan wanted to let out a loud sigh but held back, conscious of the far larger beings following behind them. They were surprisingly stealthy considering their large size, not making much sound against the metal walkway.

Having potential allies that may or may not become enemies at his back made Obi-wan anxious. Especially considering they somehow knew he was a Prime, which seemed to denote a leadership rank among their kind, and the fact that they were all massive with unknown weaponry. With Cody and Rex at his side, however, he somehow felt safer confronting the larger beings of whatever species they now were.

Yes, voices-in-his-head, he knew they were called Cybertronians but what were they, really? Not droids, since they had emotions and a life-force, but they weren’t organic life either. It reminded him of the stories of sentient crystal species like the B'rknaa and the Shards of Orax. Was that what he and his men had become? Or were they something else entirely. Something that looked like the larger beings but only on a surface level.

 _‘Trust in your brother Prime.’_ The voices whispered, brushing against his mind with calm reassurance. Obi-wan wasn’t sure if he agreed with them or not. Beside him he felt Cody and Rex shift their weight and he quickly turned his attention outward. They were entering the main chamber where the artifact had been housed. It was interesting to see that even Optimus Prime was dwarfed by the height of the room. Eying the larger being he judged that the large being was about twenty-four feet tall. If Obi-wan stood on the shoulders of three troopers he’d come up to Optimus’ face. That thought gave him pause for a moment but he shoved it away for later.

“Greetings Kenobi Prime, Optimus Prime.” Menturaa said as they entered the room. Immediately the primarily white Cybertronian with the smaller wings, like himself, strode purposefully over to the consoles and began doing… something. Obi-wan felt mild alarm and wariness from the troopers but quickly soothed their minds with the force. The yellow scout and Optimus Prime both glanced his way as he did so and with a start he realized they were both force sensitive. Optimus reached out to him and gently brushed against his mental shields, not trying to put pressure on them just… letting him know he was there. His presence felt warm, kind, and inviting but it was also determined and solid as rock.

“Hello again, Menturaa. Our guests were hoping to ask you some questions, if you would be so kind.” The white one, Prowl if he remembered correctly, stopped whatever he was doing with the console briefly to look over at him, blue eyes calculating but presence calm in the force.

“Of course, Kenobi Prime. What would you like to know?” Obi-wan turned to look up at Optimus and made a sweeping motion with his hand, offering the large being the floor, so to speak.

“Where are the Creator-Caretakers of these sparklings?” Obi-wan frowned. What in the force were ‘sparklings?’ He had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer much.

“There are no Creator-Caretakers for the New Generation Talians. The Matrix chose an organic bearer and initiated the Transconstruct Conversion Protocols three Solar Rotations ago. They are at the height of their growth.” Obi-wan could feel the wave of shock that came over the Autobots.

“Organic conversi- height of their growth?” The chartreuse one ground out. “They’re clearly in _sparkling frames_ , don’t try to obfuscate!” There was a moment of silence as the angry medic glared at the computer.

“There was not enough materials or energy for a full scale conversion.” Conversion. Trans-construct conversion protocol. Whatever had changed them had taken their organic selves and turned them permanently inorganic. It was not some trick, placing their minds in false constructs while their bodies lay elsewhere. It was not some fluke of the force or some ancient trap. It had been done purposefully because some ancient artifact had called out to him through the force… and he’d answered.

 _‘Oh force! This is all my fault!’_ He swayed slightly on his feet, ‘closing’ his eyes or whatever it was Cybertronians did to stop visual input. Immediately he sensed two bright spots next to him and a gentle pressure on his left arm and the middle of his back.

“Gar morut’yc, Obi-wan.” _You’re fine._ He could feel Cody’s steadfast encouragement as if it were a gentle blanket surrounding his mind. There was a warmth spreading through his back, between his wings, where the man had put his palm.

“Mhi hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama, Sol’yc’alor.” _We’ve got your back, First Leader._ Rex said with feeling, a sense of fierce protectiveness surrounding the three of them and he could practically feel the captain glaring at anyone who tried to come closer.

“Ni ceta… naastaryc gar oyay!” _I’m so sorry… I ruined your lives!_ He said, wings and body trembling with effort as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Nayc! Gar baatir par mhi.” _No! You care about us._ Cody stated emphatically, leaning closer until he could press his forehead against Obi-wan’s. Sucking in a gasp of surprise he ‘opened’ his eyes and stared into bright amber lights. “Sa nayc solus ashi'ade.” _Like no one else does._ Something inside him brightened and a warmth spread through his limbs that he could not explain. The force sang as Cody stood back and Rex quickly took his place to give him a second kov’nyn.

“Mhi copaanir shekemir gar lo haran ast.” _We would follow you into hell itself._ When the captain finally stood back Obi-wan felt as if something he had been missing had suddenly been found. Two shining new threads of the force connected him to Cody and Rex. He realized with a start that it was the beginning of a powerful force bond.

“That was… unexpected.” Menturaa said, cutting through the quiet and content bubble surrounding the three of them like a vibroblade. “I shall update your files accordingly.” Obi-wan ran a hand over his forehead in exasperation.

“Update whose files and why?” He asked, trying not to let his testiness color his tone.

“Yours and your Protectorates, Prime. I expected you to choose between the two candidates. I did not expect you to form a Trine Bond with them instead, and so soon.” Obi-wan frowned before he turned to the larger beings. He nudged the other Prime through the force, politely asking for an explanation. Optimus smiled down at them, although there was something almost sad about it.

“A Lord High Protector is the co-leader of a Prime. They lead the military and planetary defenses.” Obi-wan nodded in understanding. Of course Cody and Rex would be the military leaders, it was what they had been raised to do. He felt a small pang of regret at how the clones had been bred for war but a tug through his bonds, Kote, had him quickly letting the emotion go. A feeling of accomplishment-contentment echoed down the bond and he wanted to huff playfully at the infuriating man.

“And what is a Trine Bond?” He thought he might already know but it was always nice to have clarification.

“An equal partnership, a spark bond, between three bots. You will be connected to them in spark and mind.” From behind him he heard one of the troopers speak up, he thought it might be Echo.

“What’s a spark?” The Autobots were silent and Optimus shared a look with his medic.

“It would be easiest to show you. Ratchet?” The chartreuse medic huffed but didn’t object.

“Now hold on, Prime, we can’t be leaving you vulnerable when they haven’t even been honest with us!” The red Autobot, the weapons specialist, said gruffly, looking around at them.

“We’ve been nothing but honest, what are you talking about?” Cody asked, more curious than angry.

“I’m talkin’ about all the bots you have in hiding!” Obi-wan blinked. How did they know that? “I have scanners, ya know, you won’t get one over on me.”

“Ara’novoryc.” _That’s problematic._ Rex muttered.

“In our defense we didn’t know if you would be friend or foe. Captain? Would you gather the rest of the alpha teams?” Rex gave him a slightly heated look and he felt disapproval from both of his new bonds. He winced. “Right… Jesse, would you be so kind?” The ARC trooper grinned at him before disappearing out the door. A moment later the rest of Ghost and Torrent’s alpha teams came into the room, auras filled with wonder-awe-curiosity-apprehension.

“I suppose I should introduce you to the rest of my troops.” The larger Cybertronians all twitched, the medic and Optimus more violently than the others. Obi-wan wondered if it was the mention of them being 'troops.' The Autobots did not seem to like the idea of Obi-wan's troops being referred to in military terms. “From Ghost Company there is, Waxer, Boil, Oddball, Longshot, Gearshift, and Wooley.” He motioned to each trooper as he spoke. “From Torrent there is, Hardcase, Fives, Crys, and Tup.”

“It is nice to finally meet you all.” Optimus said softly, the blue lights of his eyes softening as he looked over the assembled troopers.

“Prime, I’ve found the most recent files. They’re written in an ancient encryption, it will take time to decode it.” Prowl turned and looked down at Obi-wan. “It would be far simpler if you could recall your assigned designations.” There was a small sound, like someone clicking their tongue off the roof of their mouth, and the white winged Autobot shifted his attention toward one of the troopers.

“I have them all right here.” Echo ducked his head sheepishly and Fives shifted closer to him protectively.

“Might I see them? Perhaps I can shed some light on this situation.” Echo looked to him and Obi-wan nodded. They had copies they’d sent to the medics back on the ships.

Echo held out the dataslate for Prowl who took the small object carefully. Apparently he found some way to use it as he was soon handing it back to Echo with a polite nod of thanks.

“Hm. These designations are nothing like anything I’ve seen before. Ratchet?” The medic grumbled but tilted his head slightly, as if listening to something. He made a face then let out what Obi-wan might call a long-suffering sigh.

“I understand them. There’s only one set of frame types that have designations like these. Minicons.” At that Obi-wan could feel a spike of alarm-confusion-apprehension-suspicion. Instantly he found himself shoved behind two bristling battalion leaders as the alpha teams brought their weapons up, ready to back up their commanding officers.

“Gev!” _Stop!_ Obi-wan barked at the troopers, not wanting them to start any kind of fight in the room with the only computer who knew anything about their situation. He had no doubt that if push came to shove his troops could, and would, give their lives to protect him- he didn’t want that to happen. “What are Minicons?”

“Minicons… are bots of small stature, no bigger than sparklings, who appeared one day out of the vastness of space. They were not Cybertronian, as they had not been born on Cybertron, yet they had Cybertronian forms and spoke Cybertronix. They colonized Cyberton’s moons and were said to be descendants of Micronus Prime, one of the Original Thirteen. Although no one can be certain, since they came out of nowhere.” Prowl paused for a moment, as if thinking of his words and choosing them carefully. “When war broke out on Cybertron the Minicons retreated into their bases and refused to join a side. They stated that they had already fled a great war and did not wish to be pulled into another. Because of their neutrality, their insistence on refusing to pick a side, they are regarded with suspicion by both sides.” Obi-wan’s wings drooped behind him and he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion.

“Why does it always come back to war?” He didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until he felt Optimu’s presence brush against his, trying to soothe the pain he was leaking out into the force. Rex made a high pitched noise that made Obi-wan wince. With their new bond both Cody and Rex could feel his emotions. They’d been through enough without adding his own pain to the mix. He took a deep breath and released his negative feelings to the force. The troopers all flinched before their bodies relaxed out of their defensive stances and the weapons were lowered.

“I apologize if we alarmed you. This is not something we expected when we came following the birth of a new Prime.” Obi-wan accepted the apology easily enough.

“We are all quite in the dark here, it seems. Perhaps we should all take a break.” The chartreuse medic looked inclined to agree with him.

“Speaking of a break, how are your energy levels? Do you need energon?” The lack of understanding must have alerted the medic to one of the major issues Obi-wan had been fretting over- what, exactly, did their new ‘species’ eat? “Slagging Pit-spawns!” Obi-wan might not understand the context but that was most certainly an insult. “You’ve been running for three solar rotations without fuel? You don’t even know what energon _is_!?” Obi-wan shook his head, because it was the truth. And if these larger beings could explain what they needed to keep his troops from starving to death, or worse, then he would take any verbal abuse thrown at him.

“Fan-fragging-tastic. Computer! Is there a refectory near here?”

“Affirmative. Energon production is currently limited but is available.” Another door he had not seen before opened nearby. The angry medic stormed off, muttering curses under his breath.

“Best not keep him waiting.” Optimus Prime stated with good natured amusement. He seemed to notice the troopers hesitance and smiled down at them. “Don’t be alarmed. Ratchet might act aggressive but he cares about everyone’s wellbeing.” Obi-wan heard the voices telling him to trust is brother Prime and without another word motioned for his troops to follow the large medic. Whatever they could find out about themselves now was sure to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kov’nyn- A head-butt. When done gently it can be a stand-in gesture for a kiss or a friendly greeting among Mandalorians adorned in full armor.


	5. Beskar'ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots and the Alpha teams sit down for a chat while refueling. Some interesting facts about Cybertonians are revealed and a new bot appears on the scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beskar'ad: Literal translation is Iron Child, but the meaning of the word is Droid.

Sitting at the large tables in the refectory Optimus watched the smaller bots as they took turns ‘testing’ the energon. When the first two, who he had come to learn were Gearshift and Crys, had no ill effects the others quickly followed suit and had their first taste of energon. The two youngest, who seemed closer to a youngling mentality than the others, sat talking together as the slightly older Minicons kept an eye on them. Every now and then he would hear them speaking to one another in a strange language he had never heard before. It seemed to either come naturally to them or it had been taught to them young.

It was clear that they all cared for one another, which was nice to see, but he was starting to notice patterns that had him quite concerned.

No matter where they went there was always one or two of them on guard, watching everything around them warily. He could feel their determination-protection-wariness and it hurt to see them on guard around the Autobots. All of them carried themselves with a soldier’s gait, which was disturbing in bots so small. There was a clear hierarchy as well that spoke of discipline, years of training, and a lot of time fighting alongside one another.

Overall they looked to their Prime, although they still referred to him as a General. Second in command was the Praxian framed mech Cody, who seemed to be in an administrative position. He was looked upon with clear trust, loyalty, and no small amount of awe. Third in command was the Vosnian Seeker framed mech, Rex. It was obvious he was a more hands on officer. As he made his rounds he was quick to put a hand on a helm or shoulder, offering supportive words or a quick joke to ease the tension.

Nearby Ratchet was speaking with the sole medic of the group, Kix, as the two of them went over the data Echo had given to Prowl.

“So these F designators, what are they for?” Ratchet let out a small huff and pulled up different files on his own dataslate.

“F1 frame types are Mechs, the most common type. Mechs are spark coded with a more aggressive mindset. F3 frame types are the second most common. They are neutral sparks, either because they are too young for their personality matrix to have settled or because they have an equal amount of aggressive and nurturing traits. We refer to them as Netro sparks. Most Netro sparks will refer to themselves in the masculine, since mechs are the most common frame type, but if you’re unsure you can always just ask someone what they prefer to be referred to as. No bot from polite society would be offended if you ask. Optimus and your own Prime are good examples of a Netro spark, as well as this… Tup.” One of the younger bots, with blue markings and a Praxian frame type, looked up curiously.

“Gar jahaala, Tup’ika, dar’baati.” The younger bot smiled at the small medic and settled back down. Optimus wondered what the medic had said to calm the youngling. He would have to ask for a datapacket with the language later, if they would permit it. “And the last frame type?”

“F2 frame types are Femmes, the least common. They have a more nurturing mindset and extra programs as well as functions that mechs and netros just don’t have.” Ratchet pulled up the file and blinked before looking down at the tense medic. “You’re a femme.” The small bot put a hand against her face and started to tremble faintly. From the group of Minicons the one with the cog design rushed over, going between glaring at Ratchet and looking worriedly at the medic.

“What did you say to him?” As soon as he was close enough the mech wrapped his arms around the trembling femme and put himself between her and Ratchet.

“I was just explaining to Kix that _she_ is a femme.” The mech’s optic ridges rose in surprise before he looked down at the medic. The mechs eyes softened and his voice lowered, although he wasn’t quiet enough that Optimus couldn’t pick up the words.

“Oh cyar’ika. Dar’baati, ner riduur, udesii.” Kix turned and jammed herself under the mech’s chin, arms going around his back. In her EM field he could feel the grief-relief-fear-joy and frowned in concern.

“Jesse, take Kix to another room to calm down.” Rex said evenly. Kenobi Prime, or Obi-wan as the group called them, strode past their Protectorates with intent and a kind of grace he had rarely seen in his function. When they were close enough they put their hand on the medic’s back and sent out waves of soothing energy.

“Kix. No matter what pronouns you wish to use I will ensure that everyone follows them. You know that I will not allow anything to happen to you or your vode. Whatever you decide, we will honor it.” Looking up slightly they nodded to the mech who quickly bundled the medic up in his arms and practically ran out of the room.

After a few moments of silence the group of smaller bots started whispering to each other, some in surprise and others with a look of sad understanding. Ratchet cleared his throat, looking down at the Miniature Prime. “Was Kix not a femme before? Have I… erred somehow?” Kenobi Prime shook their head.

“Kix was a… mech, before the conversion. However our… organic selves often had differences between what we were physically referred to as and what we felt in our… spark. I, myself, have never felt entirely masculine although I still go by He/Him pronouns. I’ve thought about going by another set of pronouns but as a Jedi Councilor and a Diplomat I have found it easier to go with what is expected of me in order to cause the least amount of disruption on planets where such things are less… widely accepted.” This seemed to surprise the group, who watched their Prime curiously.

“Sir! If you ever feel like you need a change, we’ll support you. We’ll refer to you by any pronouns you feel most comfortable with.” One of the goldenrod marked bots said with feeling, gaining smiles from the others. Kenobi smiled kindly at the younger bot.

“Thank you, Wooley. As a Jedi I must put my pride aside and focus on the bigger picture, so I never thought too deeply on it before. If I decide to change my pronouns I will let you all know. But for now, in my capacity as a General, I feel it would be best to continue using male pronouns. After all the senate has been a little less… understanding as of late.” The copper bot frowned and looked away for a moment, mulling something over.

“Wh-what if someone didn’t want to be called ‘he’ anymore?” The clear youngest of the group asked, biting their lower lip nervously as their doorwings twitched behind them in distress.

“As I told Kix a moment ago, if any of you wish to use other pronouns I will ensure that everyone respects your decision. If anyone gives you flak for it you report it to the commanders or myself.” The blue bot squirmed in place, still looking anxious even with the verbal reassurance.

“B-but what about the Kaminii? They s-said that anyone who isn’t a ‘he’ is defective! Th-they’ll decommission me…” Without a second thought the Miniature Prime strode over to the younger bot, the others moved out of his way automatically, and gave the young bot a hug, stroking their helm in a soothing motion.

“It’s alright, Tup, the Kaminoans have no right to hurt you or your vode. I’m sure that your ori'vode will accept you however you are, as will I.” The younger bot clung to their Prime and Optimus felt the warmth-love-care-protection surrounding them as the others stood closer in silent support. “What would you prefer, dear one? Would you prefer to be referred to as They?” The small bot nodded and a small smile crossed their face as the collective emotions of their companions finally calmed them into stillness.

“They it is. We’ll update the roster to include pronouns as well as names. I am so sorry I never thought to ask any of you before.” Cody sidled closer and put an arm around the Prime’s shoulders, pulling him close when Kenobi released the younger bot.

“Dar’baati, Obi-wan, you can’t think of everything. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” The Prime leaned into the mech’s hold for a moment before pulling away. There was a faint disapproval from both Protectorates but the mechs didn’t say what they were feeling and Optimus didn’t notice any encrypted comms.

Speaking of- “do none of you have internal comms?” That seemed to startle the smaller bots as they looked to one another and shrugged or shook their heads depending on personality.

“We know very, very, little about ourselves now. Other than the fact that these… frames work the same as our organic ones. There was no stumbling about or fumbling when he first awoke, save the difficulty of now having to pay attention to the width of doorways due to the wings.” The Prime looked thoughtful for a moment. “My grand-student contacted me through what might be an internal comm system. She was panicking and must have accessed it subconsciously.”

“Grand-student?” Prowl asked curiously, looking up from the files he was slowly decrypting.

“Jedi are not allowed families. Instead a teacher chooses a student, often with the guidance of the force, and raises them until they are ready for their trials. Once that student takes on a student of their own, and their student passes their trials, they are declared a Master. My student, Anakin Skywalker, currently has a student of his own, Ahsoka Tano.” There was a snort of amusement from the second Protectorate, who crossed his arms and smirked.

“She’s just as much your student as she is the General’s. You’re the one teaching her Jar’kai and making sure she meditates.” Kenobi Prime chuckled in response.

“Yes, well, Anakin was never particularly fond of meditation to begin with. Always too much energy to just sit still and be.”

“Skywalker, hm? That would be…” Ratchet pulled up a file on the dataslate and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh frag me!” The exclamation had the smaller bots all freezing in place, tense and ready for some kind of attack. After a brief moment they began to relax.

“What is it, Ratchet? Problem?” His grouchy medic shoved the dataslate into his hands with a grumpy look and Optimus quickly looked over the file.

“Oh.” Well, that was interesting.

“What, oh? Is there something wrong with the General?” One of the blue bots asked, looking worried.

“No, there’s nothing wrong. Ratchet was just surprised. This Skywalker mech has a very rare spark type. I’m surprised he’s able to function in such a small frame all things considered.” The Miniature Prime let out a sigh that was half exasperation and half fondness.

“That sounds like Anakin. He is the most powerful force user I have ever met, at least in terms of sheer raw power.”

“He’ll need energon, fast. Point One Percenters need more fuel than other bots.” Kenobi Prime looked suddenly quite concerned. “Don’t worry, unless he’s going into stasis lock this instant he’ll be fine for another cycle or two.”

“What is a cy-” The question was interrupted by a loud sound of static before a small flicker on the Miniature Prime’s arm suddenly flared. Surprised he lifted his arm and a small hologram appeared.

“Obi-wan!”

* * *

The flickering image of Anakin was a relief. He looked healthy enough, if a little panicked. “What happened, Anakin?” The boy Obi-wan had raised looked so relieved to see his master it was almost comical.

“We have a little problem up here!” There was a loud crash and the sound of child-like laughter in the background, yet it sounded nothing like Ahsoka. In fact Obi-wan could see Ahsoka darting past in the comm, her expression determined.

“What kind of problem?” Anakin hunched slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked off to the side and winced. Another crash sounded and he flinched. A small form hurtled into the holoimage and collided with Anakin’s legs, nearly knocking the poor man to the grond. A small form wrapped spindly arms around Anakin’s waist, the highest point they seemed able to reach, and looked up at Obi-wan’s padawan.

“Master Ani!” Small, primarily white with darker blue markings, and a domed head. The small being didn’t look too different from the troopers, although Obi-wan didn’t recognize them. Had a _Cadet_ somehow stowed away on the _Negotiator?_ The small being turned suddenly and looked into the holo before gasping and coming closer. “Master Obi! It’s so neat I can finally talk to you!”

“Forgive me, little one, I’m not certain I recognize you in your new configuration.” The child snickered and beamed.

“It’s me! Artoo!” Obi-wan’s mouth fell open slightly in shock.

“Hey, I always understood you! And Obi-wan was learning Binary too, he understood you fine!” The small being that claimed themselves to be Artoo started to pout.

“It’s not the same! Sides, now I have arms!” As if the prove it the child, as Artoo could be nothing else, waved their arms in the air with a wide grin.

“It’s good to finally speak with you like this, Artoo. Although… are you causing trouble up there for Anakin and the troopers?” The small being froze and turned to look at the comm sheepishly. Obi-wan put on his best ‘I am disappointed in you but still care for you’ face and watched Artoo patiently.

“…sorry. I’ve never had arms and legs before. I got excited.” Artoo crossed their arms and looked at the floor.

“That’s alright, Artoo, I am certain some of the troopers can show you the gym on board and you can run around as much as you like. But be sure to apologize to them for any distress you’ve caused.” Suddenly two arms wrapped around the smaller being and he heard Ahsoka’s laughter.

“Gotcha! C’mon little guy, let’s go find somewhere else to play!” Artoo grinned up at Ahsoka and Obi-wan couldn’t help being reminded of Anakin when he was about ten years old. “Hi Master! Sorry I can’t stay!” Obi-wan chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Ahsoka, I don’t mind. Go have fun.” Watching his grand-padawan take Artoo’s hand and lead them away Obi-wan felt a pang of regret. Ahsoka should have been helping in the creche at the temple, rather than fighting a war.

“Um, so… Artoo seems to be the only one who turned into a little… whatever we are. The other ones are still normal droids.” Anakin shrugged in confusion. “I don’t really get it.” Obi-wan rubbed fingers across his forehead to stave off a headache. How was it he could still get a headache?

“Anakin, you have been putting a lot of time and attention into Artoo. The force is in everything and when you work on machines you tend to put that energy into whatever you’re working on. Sometimes it causes them to malfunction, other times it makes the machine much more efficient. Artoo has always been connected to you through the force. I would not be surprised if you somehow imbued Artoo with the force and gave them sentience.”

“What!?” Came the incredulous croak from behind. Obi-wan jumped slightly and turned toward the Autobot medic. “Are you telling me your student just _made_ a sparkling?” Obi-wan stiffened. That term had been thrown around a lot when the Autobots looked at and spoke about them. If Artoo was considered a sparkling, and was very clearly a child, then that meant the Autobots assumed they were all children. Obi-wan was mildly offended by this.

“Sparklings are your young, aren’t they?” The medic glared.

“Yes. Sparklings are new sparks in new frames. Younglings have enough experience and mental capacity to upgrade into a more powerful and articulate frame. Adult frames are the final stage, they allow for more mental growth and are far more powerful than the previous frames.” The men stirred as the words clicked in their minds and Obi-wan could see his annoyance was shared amongst the vode.

“We’re not children! Accelerated growth or not we’re adults in mind and body.” Rex said firmly, looking between Obi-wan and Cody to second his statement. The Autobots looked at one another in confusion.

“Accelerated growth?” Rex crossed his arms, planting his feet and looking up at the larger beings with no fear.

“We’re clones, born and raised for war. They wanted their army ready so the Kaminoans forced us to age twice as fast as a natural born.” The looks of horror on the Autobots faces worried the small Prime. What if they had no concept of clones? Or worse, judging by their expressions which were slowly becoming more enraged, had some sort of cultural hatred for cloning?

“Creating new sparks just to force them to become war-frames? That is abhorrent! Sparklings should be cherished, raised with proper care, love, and discipline!” Even the more calm of the Autobots, Prowl, looked icy at the idea of raising children up into an army. Obi-wan put his head in his hands for a moment and tried to commune with the force to get rid of the negative feelings in the air around him. He could remember all to clearly the children he had led into battle on Melida/Daan, all the children he had seen die.

“Obi-wan, haalur. In, and out. Slowly now.” Cody spoke from beside him, how he’d gotten there so quickly was a mystery. Obi-wan couldn’t help the harsh chuckle that left him.

“Do we even _need_ to breathe now?” He asked no one in particular.

“You do, so listen to your mate.” Wings shooting up in surprise he blinked up at the medic in confusion. Glancing at Cody he could see a faint discoloration on his cheeks that may have been a blush. He could sense apprehension-hopefulness-affection before Cody quickly did that thing where he shut his emotions behind ironclad control, although some of it was still leaking through their force bond.

“Beg pardon, my what?” He asked the medic, rather than put his commander on the spot.

“Your trine mate. You have a bond with him and the other protectorate now. A Spark Bond. You should be able to feel their emotions as easily as you feel your own. You should be able to share thoughts and sensations as well.” Oh! They were talking about the force bond.

“Are such things common?” He asked. Ratchet growled and stood up.

“Frag this. Computer! Is there a medical bay in this facility?” For a moment Obi-wan thought that Menturaa might not respond.

“Affirmative. Do you have need of it?”

“Yes. I’m going to give your Minicons a check-up and see about unlocking some of their information files. Unless you didn’t give them any at all, in which case I will upload them myself.” Menturaa seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before more doors opened and lights flickered to life.

“If you attempt to harm my Prime or his subjects I shall be forced to implement the defenses. You have been warned.” If Obi-wan had ears they would be turning red right about now. He could protect himself, thank you! An admonishing, yet amused, nudge came from Cody through their bond and he sent the commander a look that conveyed exactly how much he did not appreciate being treated like a wayward initiate.

Before the grouchy medic could usher them toward the medical bay Jesse and Kix finally returned. It was sweet to see them holding hands and he smiled at them warmly. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir, thank you. I’m sorry for running off.” Obi-wan shook his head.

“No need. I was the one who sent you both away to calm down. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Kix smiled and glanced to Jesse, who squeezed Kix’s hand supportively.

“Sir… Obi-wan. I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as ‘she’ from now on.” Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

“Thank you for trusting me with this, Kix. I will do my best. Don’t be afraid to correct me if I ever get it wrong, okay?” Kix nodded and Jesse grinned at Obi-wan, pleased that his partner was happy.

“While we’re in the medbay I can show you some of the basics for maintenance, if you want.” Ratchet said, looking down at the much smaller medic.

“Yes, I would like that. I need to know how to keep these di’kute in one piece.” Kix rolled her eyes as Jesse started to snicker and tugged on her hand, following Ratchet to the medbay.

Obi-wan watched them go and smiled to himself. This was what he wanted to see. He wanted the clones to be happy, to have a life outside of war.

A hand around each bicep made him blink and come out of his musing. He glanced between Cody and Rex, sending confusion through their bond.

“We’re just going to escort you to medical.” Rex said with a knowing smirk. Obi-wan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Cody.

“Obi-wan, I’ve had to drag you to medical enough times that I don’t trust you to go there on your own. No matter what you say, we’re not letting go.” Letting out a huff of amusement he inclined his head toward where the others were quickly disappearing.

“We better go quickly then, don’t want to get lost.” He stated dryly. Twin chuckles filled his ears, or robotic equivalent, and he felt a thrill of satisfaction run through him. The voices whispered their approval and the force felt content. Although things had taken a drastic turn recently he felt, deep in his soul, that this was always meant to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations;
> 
> Gar jahaala, Tup’ika, dar’baati- You’re healthy, don’t worry Little Tup.  
> Oh cyar’ika. Dar’baati, ner riduur, udesii- Oh sweetheart. It’ll be okay, my spouse, calm down.  
> Haalur- Breathe.  
> Di’kute- Idiots


	6. Kenobi Prime: Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting back into drawing. My arm is feeling much better than it was.


	7. Synergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and co. learn about Sparks and the Autobots learn just how many Minicons are in system at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus does not understand Mando'a. Translations are there for your benefit, dear readers.
> 
> EDIT: I cannot believe I missed the _Insane_ number I used for the **2** Venators and lone Acclamator in system. Edited because I cannot Math to save my life!

Although Ironhide had his reservations Optimus could feel the Past Primes reassuring him that taking the young Miniature Prime under his wing was the right thing to do. The poor bot’s entire world had just been upended and it was clear he would need a mentor who understood the weigh of responsibility that came with being chosen as Prime. Although watching him with the other small bots he didn’t think he needed to impress upon him a need to care for those under his command. Rather it seemed like his Protectorates were often trying to force the young leader to take care of himself.

“You said it would be easier to show what a Spark was, rather than to explain. Would you mind showing us?” Echo asked hesitantly, glancing at Ironhide when the weapons specialist stiffened.

“First, I want to explain that a Spark is the essence of everything a Cybertronian is. A frame without a Spark is lifeless.” Kenobi Prime turned to regard him, expression thoughtful. “A Spark is how we create lasting bonds with others and how we feel the will of our Creator, Primus. There are those who are more attuned to Primus’ Will than others, such as Bumblebee and myself. By virtue of the Matrix that resides within a Prime all Primes are highly attuned to Primus’ Will.” Something seemed to click in the young Prime’s mind as his eyes brightened with understanding.

“We call it the Force. The energy that makes up everything in the universe, that connects all living things together.” Optimus smiled.

“A Spark is located in the chest cavity of most Cybertronians, although there are some exotic modifications I’ve seen in my function that have moved it somewhere else, for one reason or another.” Kix looked up at Ratchet from where she and Jesse were perched on a large examination table.

“Hm, so it’s kind of like the kar’ta.” _‘Heart.’_ Ratchet frowned, not understanding the word but choosing not to ask about it yet.

“Anyone who wants to see a Spark better pay attention. I’m not going to allow Optimus to do this more than once. Ironhide will blow a gasket and I’ll be the one putting him back to working order.” The old weapons specialist made a rude gesture at the chief medic that, even if they didn’t quite understand it, had the small bots all snickering.

Slowly, so as not to frighten them, Optimus shifted his chest panels out of the way. A bright gold and silver glow filled the room and every single bot’s eyes were drawn to the bright orb of pure light. A reverent hush fell over them all before Optimus closed his chest panels, safely sealing away his spark. Kenobi Prime in particular seemed to be absolutely stunned by the experience, lubricant leaking down his face.

Startled his Protectorates sprang forward, murmuring to him quietly in that strange tongue they all knew. Wiping away the lubricant, looking surprised, the young Prime just smiled and assured his trine mates that he was fine before looking back to Optimus.

“Thank you. I understand now that asking you to do that was a very personal and intimate act.” Looking at his bots he gave them all a reassuring smile. “Te rugam’au cuyir runi.” _‘The sphere of light was his soul.’_ There was a collective gasp and more than one of the bots placed their hand against their chest, as if trying to protect something precious. Optimus didn’t know what the young Prime had told them but they appeared to understand its importance now.

“Alright, you lot. I’m going to unlock your programming now. Starting with your CMO.” Ratchet looked down at Kix. The bot sitting beside her, who hadn’t left her side, stiffened and looked up at the chartreuse medic warily. Ratchet gave the tiny bot a stern look. “If I unlock her medical programming she can help me get you all up to speed.” The tiny femme smiled and reached up to place a hand on the mech’s cheek.

“Udesii, ner riduur. They aren’t going to hurt us.” _‘Calm down, my spouse.’_ Huffing the mech pouted at the little medic but let her go. She stood and looked up at Ratchet, hands on her hips. “Although you should know, I’m not the CMO. I’m just a battlefield medic. You’ll want Helix, Vent, Plasma, or Marrow if you need a CMO for anything.” Ratchet frowned and looked over the dataslate.

“The AI has you down as the current CMO. But I suppose that’s only because they logged one medical inclined bot in the system… Wait. You have four chief medical officers?” Kix nodded.

“Of course. We always have a CMO on standby in case of an emergency. They work in half solar cycle shifts for the 501st and the 212th.” Optimus shared a look of concern with Ratchet.

“How many spa- soldiers are on your ships?” Ratchet had learned quickly that calling the Minicons sparklings caused them to bristle with offense, regardless of the frames they currently occupied.

“Currently there are 29,242 lives spread across the Negotiator, the Resolute, and the escort vessels that are all part of the Third Systems Army.” Kenobi Prime answered primly. Ratchet stumbled, cursed, and took a seat.

“I think you’re forgetting about Artoo, Pr-General.” Protectorate Kote, or was it Cody, interjected suddenly.

“Ah, yes, forgive me. 29,243.” The young Prime stated with dry humor.

“But your ships aren’t much bigger than… oh.” Bumblebee said from the other side of the room, where he’d been talking about games with the younger bots. He looked down at the bots who were one fourth their size and slapped his hand against his forehelm. “Why… did I not realize that sooner?” The Minicons chuckled, teasing the yellow scout playfully.

“Don’t worry about it, Bumblebee.” The young netro sparked bot, Tup, said with an almost shy smile.

“When I’m finished you are going to bring all your people down here and get them scanned, fed, and checked over by myself or Kix, once she has access to her medical files.” Kenobi Prime turned to regard Ratchet with his intelligent blue-green optics, quietly assessing the mech’s words.

“Menturaa, can you contact the Resolute and ask Anakin to bring the ships down to the planet?” He asked aloud.

“Affirmative.” Ratchet stood, looking grimly determined, and motioned for Kix to come closer.

“Alright, let’s get started.”

* * *

After Ratchet was finished with Kix and she was resting against Jesse, in a sort of trance-like state, Cody offered to go next. Rex quietly convinced him to hang back with a few well placed comments that he missed due to the mix of Mando’a, clone slang, and a few hand signs the captain was concealing with his body. Obi-wan knew that they were just being cautious, they weren’t certain that these much larger beings weren’t trying to trick them somehow, but he couldn’t help the sick feeling in his… whatever was in place of his stomach now. They still behaved as though they were easily replaceable, as if their lives weren’t worth as much as his own.

Cody stood stock still next to him, hands clenched and short wings raised high in what Obi-wan thought was distress. The white mech certainly seemed distracted watching the two of them, their own wings hitching slightly higher than they had been previously. Taking a deep breath he nudged at the bond, sending waves of calm to his commander. Once Rex was released Cody immediately grabbed hold of the captain and sat him down.

“Me’vaar ti gar?” _‘Are you okay?’_ Rex slowly nodded.

“It’s… kind of like flash training. It’s all there in my head, just have to… work through it.” Then he went quiet, eyes dimming much like Kix’s had. But his words calmed Cody considerably.

“Who’s next?” Ratchet asked, hands on hips. Obi-wan clapped his commander on the shoulder.

“Watch over him. I’ll only be a moment.” Cody hesitated but let him go, focus torn between guarding Rex and watching Obi-wan’s back. Waxer and Boil fell into step behind him and he could feel Cody’s approval in the force.

“Miniature Prime.” Ratchet held his hand out and Obi-wan climbed on, as he had seen Kix and Rex do earlier. Waxer and Boil scrambled aboard as well but Ratchet just gave them a stern glower before setting the three of them down on the large examination table. “Have a seat, this won’t take long but it will be disorienting.” Kneeling he placed his palms against the armor covering his legs and tried to relax as Ratchet reached over to do… something to the back of his head. He could feel his wings twitching and clenched his hands, keeping his breathing as even as possible.

Only the feeling of Waxer and Boil behind him, and Cody’s presence along the bond, kept him from outright jumping away from the medic as what could only be described as a thousand tiny fragments suddenly snapped together inside his mind.

Millions of images and thoughts suddenly pierced through his mind. Sharp as a vibroblade and clear as the ponds in the room of a thousand fountains.

_‘Execute Order 66!’ A hooded figure rasped to what looked like a holocall with a clone. ‘From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!’ Spat a yellow eyed Anakin, lips peeled back in a snarl of rage. ‘Luke… Leia…’ Sweat stained and exhausted, Padme named the children she had been secretly carrying. ‘The temple is no longer safe. Into hiding, we shall go. Won, the Sith have. But hope for the future, there is.’ Master Yoda, looking older than he had ever seen, eyes reflecting grief and pain that Obi-wan could physically feel._

Obi-wan shook his head back and forth, breath erratic as stars exploded behind his eyes. The previous visions dissolved, falling into obscurity.

_‘I mean, are we any different now than we were then? They used to call us meat droids, you know. Now we’re even closer than ever…’ Rex crossed his arms, staring Anakin down. ‘Dear heart, sweetspark, let us take care of you.’ Soft lips pressed pressed against the inside of his wrist as hands teasingly ran along his thighs. ‘Join me, tiny Prime, or watch as I rip their sparks from their pitiful frames.’ A sinister mech with blood-red eyes watched him from a throne made of heads._

The force wrapped around him suddenly, cutting off the vision. Above him a warm voice rumbled. “He will be fine in a moment.” Slowly he came back to awareness. Blinking he looked up into Cody’s concerned amber eyes and flushed when he realized he was practically in the mech’s lap. Behind him Rex was soothingly rubbing a hand up and down his spine, sandwiching him between the two of them.

“Me’vaar?” Obi-wan let out a shuddering breath and nodded.

“It was only a force vision. I will be fine.” The warm presence in the force slowly withdrew and he looked up at Optimus’ concerned expression.

“Primus’ gave you the gift of foresight.” He said with certainty. “That is quite rare, and a difficult gift to live with.” Inside his mind he could hear the soothing whispers of the Past Primes as they reassured him he was safe with his twin Protectorates. With a start he realized he knew exactly what all of those words meant and the voices rejoiced.

“Vor entye Kote, Rex. Ni cuy’ja’haala jii.” _‘Thank you Kote, Rex. I am fine now.'_ He could feel their stubborn agitation in the force and opened his bond with them. Both of them shivered as he sent affection-reassurance-safety along the open bond, Kote sucked in a breath and Rex cursed under his breath.

“Now that we’ve established your Prime is unharmed, will you lower the defenses?” Obi-wan jolted, pushing himself away from Kote’s chest and taking in the room. Guns had sprung up from the walls and were trained on the Cybertronians.

“Menturaa, stand down! These mechs are our allies. As a matter of fact… begin registration sequence for dual citizenship on all of our guests.” Surprise-curiosity ran along the bond and he looked at his trine mates. “The Force and the Matrix are telling me we can trust these mechs with our continued function. Don’t worry so, ner cabure.” _‘My protectors.’_ Kote huffed and got to his feet.

“Me next?” Ratchet grumbled something uncomplimentary and Obi-wan couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Prime, the Resolute and Negotiator are en route. They will arrive in a mega-cycle, approximately.” Menturaa alerted him.

“Excellent. Thank you, Menturaa.” Stopping for a moment he frowned. “Will there be room enough for all of them?”

“Taliganth has more than enough space. However, energy production will need to be implemented as soon as possible to sustain even a small population.” Obi-wan looked toward Optimus, his brother Prime. The large mech smiled.

“I will see what our engineers can do. Permission to land the Ark?” Optimus asked. Obi-wan nodded graciously.

“Permission granted. I do believe it is time for a cultural exchange.” Optimus chuckled and turned away, his focus becoming distant. Using the internal comm system, no doubt. Obi-wan watched Rex hover over Kote as the commander sat in a daze and the ghostly feeling of hands against his frame, lips pressed to the inside of his wrist, overcame him suddenly. Clamping down on his emotions he turned his thoughts toward the red eyed monster sitting on a throne of helms.

Who was he? What did he want? And why had his imposing visage replaced the shadowy figure from his first vision? There were too many questions and not enough information. He put them out of his mind for the time being and joined his trine mates.


End file.
